The present embodiments relate to a C-arm support device and a method for swiveling a C-arm support device using steerable front wheels.
Mobile X-ray machines with C-arms may include a wheel- or roller-mounted support device (chassis), to which a C-arm including an X-ray source and an X-ray detector is mounted for diagnostic imaging. FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a mobile C-arm X-ray machine, as disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2008 026 622 A1.
FIG. 1 shows an X-ray C-arm 1 disposed on a support device 2 with rollers 6. The X-ray C-arm 1 and the support device 2 are interconnected via a C-arm retaining module 5. Mounted at respective ends of the X-ray C-arm 1 are an X-ray emitter 3 and an X-ray detector 4. With the aid of the X-ray emitter 3, a patient lying on an examination table, for example, may be irradiated with X-rays that are captured by the X-ray detector 4. The X-ray C-arm 1 connected to the C-arm retaining module 5 may be displaced horizontally.
In order to achieve greater freedom of movement for examinations, the X-ray C-arm may be pivoted about one or more vertical axes of rotation, thereby enabling a region of interest to be examined without having to move the patient. DE 10 111 798 A1 shows such an arrangement. The rotation about the rotational axis is braked in order to avoid unintentional torsion of the C-arm. During the rotation, the C-arm and a horizontal unit are rotated. Stability is an issue. This is achieved by additional balancing weights or a large wheelbase. In addition, the rotational movement is limited in order to prevent the machine from tipping over.